alone
by batmanDC
Summary: Okay, so, Kakashi and Naruto fought side by side in war, They both have feelings for each other but are to scared to confess so they try to avoid each other so they don't find out. Naruto is alone and is taunted everyday being called "monster" and begins to believe suicide is the answer. KAKANARU.
1. The War

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V-**

Naruto was becoming a jounin and had just turned 17 about 3 days ago, he had a suprise birthday party thrown by a couple of friends, such as, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, (you know all of em,..) and, **KAKASHI.** Every single time he thought about the other male, he just felt happy for some reason, (p.s in this, kakashi is 24) ...but still...

**NARUTO'S P.O.V~**

"DAMMIT! I just cant master this jutsu!"** 'Hey dumbass! maybe if you let me help...' **kyuubi snorted. Naruto was exhausted from so much training, so he sat down under the shade of a tree. 'Last time I did that you almost killed SASUKE!' the demon silently sighed **'he's been dead for about two months anyways!' **naruto almost forgot about...IT...

**FlASHBACK~**

There was a war in Konoha where they where up against the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, **BOTH.** It was a horrible day. "NARUTO! get out of the way!" there was a giant beam of chakra heading directly Naruto and Sasuke's way, right where Kakashi tackled Naruto to the ground to make sure it would't hit him...because well...Kakashi had fallen head over heels for him

, he would risk his life, just so he wouldn't get hurt, and so he hadn't noticed Sasuke was there so Sasuke was killed...by his own brother...

Though Naruto hadn't known yet because Kakashi was on top of him...STILL because he had passed out but he woke up when the war was over to notice a VERY dead sasuke laying about twelve feet away "N-naruto? are you okay?" Kakashi was about to cry, not because he's hurt...But because he's worried about naruto

. Naruto slowly opened his eyes "Kakashi? is that you?" Kakashi could here Narutos voice cracking. but he WAS alive! "Naruto! you're alive! Thank god! i would have gone ballistic if you died!" he grasped Naruto by his shoulder pulled him forward and pulled him into a hug and began to cry "Naruto...I'm so sorry I- ...I couldn't save him... forgive me...PLEASE...I-i'm so sorry..."

Naruto was confused."Did we win? D-did we win the war Kakashi?"how was kakashi going to break this to him..."Y-yes...but..." he turned his head and looked at DEAD Sasuke, practically pointing naruto at him."S-Sasuke?" they both began to cry. "N-naruto, I'm so sorry... BUT, I swear on my life I won't let ANYONE hurt you."

they both hugged each other tighter and ignoring the fact that there practically breaking each others ribs.."DAMMIT! Kakashi I don't flying FUCK about Sasuke! as long as you're still here..." Kakashi had to confess, this was the perfect time to. "Naruto... I L-"

Tsunade butted in. "Hey lovebirds! The war is over! we've gotta get you to in the hospital!" Naruto's mouth was hanging open. "LOVEBIRDS?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. the funeral

me, Kakshi and all of my friends were at Sasuke's Funeral. Poor Sakura and Ino were over there crying their eyes out, I'm trying my best not to cry, I had one tear flowing down my cheek for a moment and then out of no where...

He hugged me...Kakashi actually _hugged_ me...And _fuck_ he was warm...This is the first time, I saw him cry...makes me want to. I'll just try my best to comfort him...and so, I hugged back burying my face in the crook of his neck.

He began to cry even more...I hugged tighter as I accepted the warm embrace. man, I hate funerals there so sad...Okay, I'm crying... "It's all my fault...All my fault.." I heard Kakashi say.

"It's nobody's fault...especially not YOUR'S...you tried, and even if you failed you saved one life, and i'm here...i'm here...I promise, I won't leave."

Kakashi looked down at me and gave me a warm smile. WAIT...his mask was...OFF?! the whole time I didn't notice?! wait...is he- trying to- he's leaning forward...he kissed me...and I'm kissing back?

Narrator's P.O.V~

Naruto was shocked. Kakashi kissed him...he pulled back,- "I- I'm sorry I just- Mpmh!" naruto pulled his tie and kissed him running his tounge over Kakashi's mouth begging for entrance, kakahshi opened his mouth and kissed back, tounges' twisting and dancing in each other's mouths in a battle for dominance, naruto...WON?

"YO, lovebirds, funerals' over. Go take that to the bedroom." Tsunade yelled from a couple feet away. They're eyes shot open and they pulled away fast.

Kakashi pulled away blinking in amazment, 'damn, this kid can kiss.' "umm...I gotta go!~" 'since when was kakashi like that?' naruto thought...then he went home to think about everything that just happened...

* * *

**Okay, I promise next chapter will be a LOT longer!~ don't kill me!~**


End file.
